The Finale Round
by Mistyic4444
Summary: A Stranger come to Harry's house one day and delivers good and bad news. Harry and his newely found sister battle the Death Eaters who are taking reveng over their master's death. Will Harry and Gracie be able to save the Wizard World? Or will it all crumble to pieces?


**Ok so his started out as something I have been meaning to write for awhile now. I hope you all enjoy this awesome Harry Potter fanfic! I would love reviews!**

The black cloaked woman walked toward her destination. Her pitch black hair was softly flowing in the wind. It covered the scar on her forehead. Some might find it rather odd that she was wearing a cloak on a summer's eve; maybe even find it odd she was wearing a cloak at all. Well it was odd for muggles anyway. This was no muggle though. This woman in particular was a very powerful wizard who meant business. Especially tonight. She made it to her destination. She walked up on the porch steps and knocked on the door. A dark haired man with a scar and glasses answered the door.

"May I help you?" Harry Potter said to the stranger.

"Harry potter?" the women said.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"My name is Gracie, Gracie Snape. I believe you knew my father?" Gracie said

"Your father was Severus Snape?" Harry said appalled.

Gracie nodded.

"Please come in" Harry said still trying to get the information in his head.

"Ginny we have a visitor" Harry shouted while closing the door.

"Who is it Harry?" Ginny said walking in from the kitchen.

"This is Gracie Snape" Harry said looking at Ginny.

"I didn't know Snape had a daughter" Ginny said

"He kept me very well hidden. He didn't want Voldemort to find out" Gracie said with a small smile.

"Please sit Gracie" Ginny said leading all of them to the living room

They all took a seat.

"So what brings you here, Gracie?" Harry questioned.

"I had to tell you something Harry. Well more like two something's" Gracie said in a rush.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"You knew that my father protected you" Gracie asked.

Harry nodded.

"I know he was harsh but he was just not well at showing emotions. I believe he did love you Harry. Did you know that your mother and my father were friends growing up?"

"Yes I saw it in the…Pensive" Gracie finished his sentence for him.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"I was there with my father till the end. He told me to wait for him. That after the battle he and I would go away and forget the past. I never knew who my real mum was Harry until I collected some more of my father's tears after he died and went and put them in the pensive after you left Dumbledore's office" Gracie said looking at Harry.

"I don't understand?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"Harry….. You and I have the same mum. She had me before your father and she got married. They weren't even engaged yet. If you don't believe me Harry I have proof." Gracie said.

Harry nodded for her to continue. Gracie slid her black hair back from her forehead to reveal a lightning bolt scar the exact same as Harries. It was even in the same spot.

"That's not possible" Harry choked out.

"I know it may seem that way but it isn't. Even though you and I had different fathers we still had the same mother. We had a connection from the beginning Harry. When Voldemort cast the curse on our mother that night and it rebounded on you, it affected both of us. Since we were both tied to her blood we both got the scars. It scared my father half to death. I was sonly 3 at the time. Everything that you felt when you had part of Voldemort inside you Harry I felt. I didn't have the connection you did with him, I just knew when you were connected with him. When you died Harry I felt you die. It was a terrible feeling. You were never truly alone. I couldn't talk to you. Dumbledore and my father kept me well hidden. I learned all of my magic from Dumbledore. I would tell him how you felt, so he could help you more" Gracie finished

"Thank you" Harry said jumping up and running over to give Gracie a hug.

He looked at her.

"We have the same eyes" he said with a smile.

Gracie nodded.

"I have a sister" Harry whispered with a smile.

She nodded and they embraced again.

"Harry, there is something else I have to tell you" Gracie said a frown forming on her face.

"What is it" Harry said furrowing his bows together.

"It's the Death Eaters Harry" Gracie said. "They want revenge."

**Hope you all enjoyed!Will write again soonJ**


End file.
